the_nigthmarefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dziennik Latarni
��'Historia Latarni' Jesteś umarłym, wiesz co cię odróżnia? od koszmarów? To, że między mrokiem, posiadasz światło nadziei...Tak zwaną latarnia. Latarnia nie jest zwykłym płomieniem, to także żywa istota. Latarnia powstała, by wzmacniać Umarłego. Istota ta karmi się siłą Umarlaka, który z niej korzysta. Jak zauważyłeś/aś zwykły miecz złamie się po uderzeniu w zmorę, czy wyższą nacje. Zaś kiedy latarnia zamienia się w miecz, jest na tyle silna, by zabijać nawet demony. Latarnia lubi jak Umarlak zwraca się do niej. Czuje się wtedy nie jak przedmiot do walki, a jak żywa istota. W latarni znajduje się świat, nie wielki, w nim znajdują się złapane potwory, czy też istota żyjąca w latarni. Istota nie posiada imienia...chyba, że Umarły nadał je broni. Imiona są w ich płomiennym języku. Więc jeżeli nazwałeś/aś broń rękawiczki, płomień nada sobie imię ''Tebukuro. Płomienie posiadają ogromną inteligencje nie zależnie od wieku. Młode latarnie są o tyle gorsze, że posiadają cechy dziecięce, nie dojrzałe cechy. Latarnia więc, jest istotom karmiącą się naszą energią, w zamian chroni nas, użyczając swojej mocy. Czy latarnia posiada wady? Oczywiście i to liczne...Latarnie są delikatne łatwo jest je stracić, ciężko jest mieć latarnie przy sobie, iż jej nie włoży nikt do kieszeni. Tyle szczęścia, że płomień nie rani, podczas przemiany w broń, ochrony czy też pożerania umarłego. Z latarnią trzeba umieć się obchodzić, dbać o jej stan, wszelkie uszkodzenia naprawiać...No chyba, że jesteś zwolennikiem niszczenia latarni i szukania nowej...Lecz pamiętaj, że tak skazujesz daną istotę na żałosną śmierć. ��'Klasyfikacja Płomyków''' Płomień (istota) posiada różne barwy, różny wygląd. Każda latarnia jest klasyfikowana na niestety te lepsze i te gorsze. Latarnie są klasyfikowane takimi kolorami. O to poziomy latarni i ich zastosowanie. ⚪'Zwykły : ' * Latarnia spełnia małe warunki ochrony Umarlaka przed złem. Nie jest wstanie nic zrobić, kiedy mrok przejmie kontrole nad umarłym. Zdolności broni są nikłe, istota nie angażuje się w walce po przemianie w broń. Zostawia wszystko w rękach umarlaka. Latarnia nie jest wstanie pomóc w podstawowych czynnościach, iż to śmierdzący leń, który rzadko wychodzi z latarni, na rzecz wykonania danej czynności. Płomyk często nie szanuje swojego właściciela, dlatego czasem przynosi więcej problemów, nie specjalnie najczęściej, ale jednak. ��'Rzadki : ' * Latarnia spełnia warunki ochrony swojego właściciela. Kiedy takowe zło przejmuje kontrole, płomyk jest wstanie wzmocnić tylko moc Umarłego, by ten dał radę się obronić. Istota jest oddana całym sercem swojemu panu/pani. Nie widzi życia bez właściciela, dlatego spełnia warunki podczas walki. Jakie warunki? Jest wstanie wzmacniać atak Umarłego albo zwiększyć prawdopodobieństwo trafienia o jeden poziom. Czyli jeżeli miałby pudło wskoczyło, by na lekkie uderzenie. Rzadka istota nadaje ograniczenia swojemu panu/pani, by uniknąć skończenia sił, mocy iż to doprowadziłoby do przegranej, a tego słowa Płomyk nigdy nie wymawia. Istota jest bardzo pracowita, wykonuje wszystkie rozkazy swojego właściciela. ��'Epicki : ' * Latarnia spełnia warunki ochrony swojego władcy. Tak, istota zwraca się do umarłego tak honorowo jak do króla. Epicka Istota nie dość, że redukuje siły tak, by uniknąć wyczerpania Umarłego, to też uzdrawia rany swojego władcy. Dba, by ten nie zginął, jest wstanie poświęcić swoje życie za swojego właściciela. Często podczas walki wzmacnia ataki, zmniejsza szanse na nie trafienie. Wzmocnienie ataku jest o 2x lepsze niż u Rzadkiego. Mrok nie jest wstanie się przebić ze względu na możliwość włączenia bariery przez Płomyk. Niestety często po walkach istota jest na wyczerpaniu, pada ledwo żywa. Każde wzmocnienie ataku jest czerpane z sił Umarłego, co oznacza że istota mniej karmi się energią swojego władcy. Bez energii istota jest wyczerpana...czuje się tak jak głodna osoba przez miesiąc. Istota zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Latarnia wykonuje każde rozkazy. Wadą jest utrata jej oraz sił Umarlaka. ��'Legendarny : ' * Latarnia nad spełnia warunki ochronny swojego przyjaciela, tak istota ta ma zakodowane, że się przyjaźnicie...Im dłużej nie rozmawiasz z Płomykiem, tym dłużej ten popada w samotność i smutek. Istocie tej zależy nie tylko na energii Umarlaka, głównym powodem walki dla umarłego jest przyjaźń, istota ta pragnie czuć smak przyjaźni. Latarnia nie jest idealnie oddana właścicielowi, wykazuje ogrom cech ludzkich. Dobrze wie, jak zadbać o ochronę przyjaciela. Korzysta z ulepszonej Bariery, jeżeli ci się coś nie uda podczas walki z mrokiem, który cię pożera spokojnie Płomyk ocali twoją duszę. Latarnia po zamianie w broń, potrafi mówić. To jedna z wyjątkowych zdolności Płomyka. Podczas walki, płomyk wykazuje inteligencje, która przydaje się Umarlakowi. Legendarna latarnia nie wzmacnia ataków, jest wstanie niwelować pech, nie zawsze ale jest takowa szansa że z pudła, wskoczysz na atak krytyczny. Także, ulepsza samego siebie, co oznacza że jeżeli miałeś pistolet ten zamieni się w karabin. Istota ta, jest wstanie leczyć rany tylko podczas walki, oczywiście nie jakieś epicko mocne...Tylko drobne ciosy, by zniwelować przeszkadzający ból. Latarnia jest wstanie teleportować Umarłego w różne miejsca, co przydaje się podczas podróży oraz walki. Kiedy umarły jest zagrożony Płomyk znika właściciela przyjmując na siebie cały cios. Niestety...gasnąc...Zaś umarły pojawia się w przypadkowym miejscu. istota często robi to co uważa za słuszne, nie słucha się poleceń właściciela iż posiada wolną wole, tylko wtedy właściciel może użyć mocy ukarania nie posłusznej latarni. Niestety Płomyki to tylko sługi, które mają wykonywać rozkazy Umarłych. Trzy nałożenia kary...spowodują zgaśnięcie istoty. ��'Wyjątkowy :' * Latarnia nie jest twoim niewolnikiem, nie jest twoim przyjacielem a jest twoim bijącym sercem! Jesteś wstanie oddać, życie za ten płomyk? Bo uwierz, że ten poświęci swoje serce tyle razy ile zapragniesz, tyle ile razy uzna, że waszą potęgą nie kieruje nienawiść, tylko wspólna miłość walcząca o lepsze jutro! Płomyk o klasyfikacji wyjątkowej jest najpotężniejszym płomykiem. Moc płomyka sięga mocy nawet demonów...Lecz jest haczyk w całej potędze...w niej można się zatracić a wtedy płomyk umrze. W potędze można stracić płomyk iż ten się wypali na dobre. Nie chcesz...by zniknął? Pozwól mu działać! Iż to on kieruje zdolnościami podczas walki. Płomyk wzmacnia każdy atak swoim kosztem, przyjmuje rany swoim kosztem. Liczy się tylko oddanie swojego serca za kogoś, kogo pokochał. Za kogoś, kto czysto walczył do końca. Dlatego płomyk nazywany jest wyjątkowym, iż można go nazwać nawet przeklętym umarłym w latarni! ��'Płomyk jako Istota' Istoty te są takie same jak Umarli czy też ludzie...Różnią się tylko tym, że otacza ich płomienna aura, nie niszcząca struktur wokół, nie raniąca nikogo. Płomyki posiadają tylko ogromną temperaturę ciała, więc dotykanie danego płomyka skazuje kogoś na lekkie oparzenie. Płomyki tak jak zostało to wspomniane nie posiadają jakiś cech szczególnych w zależności oczywiście od klasy. Płomyki zwykłe najczęściej wykazują cechy charakteru typowych nastolatków...zbuntowanych lub mniej. Często nie posiadają tak wielkiej wiedzy...Zaś kolejne dwa nie posiadają własnej woli..zaś legenda wyjawia najbardziej cechy ludzkie zaś wyjątkowy ponad oczekiwania, iż jest jak kropla wody między Umarłymi! Płomyka łatwo jest zranić, skrzywdzić dlatego warto obchodzić się z nimi jak z dobrymi przyjaciółmi!. Płomyki nie posiadające latarni nie mają ciała. Są małymi iskierkami ognia latającymi w lesie. Umarlak jeżeli, takowy płomyk chce mieć, musi złapać go do pustej latarni. Płomyki nie zawsze są broniami, często zdarzają się niewyjaśnione wyjątki. ��'Opowieść Pierworodnego' Nazywam się '禁止する''' (Kinshi) jestem mistrzem, władcą, może Bogiem płomyków! Jestem ojcem, każdego płomyka. Dbam o każdego, bez wyjątku. Jesteście draniami, iż korzystacie z naszej mocy nie świadomie! Zake dokonał czegoś wielkiego karmiąc płomyk arbuzem, chodź tego my nie potrzebujemy! Zake potraktował swój płomyk jak przyjaciela... Dlatego płomyk teraz na zawsze będzie w jego sercu, nawet po zniszczeniu... Zaś wy, czerpiecie nie świadomie moc z nas! Kiedy my pożeramy energię od was tak to, żałosne! Traktować nas... jak powietrze, byle by oddychać... Podziękuj że masz powietrze, gdyby nie ono nie było, by ciebie. Podobne zastosowanie mamy! Bez nas... jesteście nikim! Słabeusze, którzy zginął przy pierwszym lepszym spotkaniu z przeciwnikiem o większej mocy! A najbardziej boli mrok... który będzie cię pożerać powoli... Jednak mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś osobą ignorującą istotę w swojej latarni! Nas jest co raz mniej! Liczę, że o tym wiesz i zadbasz, by twój płomyk nie zaznał śmierci nigdy! Pamiętaj my żyjemy i chodź musimy wam służyć, traktujcie moje dzieci jak swoją rodzinę!'' Kategoria:Wiedza